Undefeated Saiyan Chronicle
by EtherealXareon
Summary: Zackary has fought many enemies, but nothing like the Abyss. Join the saiyan, and Lux on this incredible adventure, as they face foes that Zack never saw before, and in the meantime someone is plotting their destruction. (Expect errors and mistakes, Will follow the anime, OP Zackary x small harem and Lux x small harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Misunderstanding**

 **EX: Hello everyone, and welcome to a fanfic that I have been working on the past few weeks! If anyone is following me right now, will see this, and yeah I watched this series a couple weeks ago (Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle), and it made me interested, in what would happen if Zack was there. Now most of this is canon, but some of it won't be and or it will canon but altered in a way. I'm following the series, bit by bit, with Zack in the mix, so we see a change of the story. Since my OC is usually the protagonist of the story, and also an OP saiyan.**

 **And just so you know, I am taking a break from some of my other fanfics, so I can think straight, change my writing style, and stuff. I have been remaking the Prologue of one of my other fanfics, and soon will be remaking the other chapters, cause it didn't seem right. It was a great idea, but the writing didn't seem to be right.**

 **This fanfic will start from the first chapter, and probably a lot of others too, when I get a chance to think of an idea for another crossover fanfic. I'd rather start with the first chapter is all I am saying, and let that be the prologue. I am trying my best, to make my fanfics better, and also the reading material better. To find new ways to write them, and I mean first person was a great idea, but third person stories are more fitting for my writing style. The thing is I don't repeatedly like using the word 'I' or 'me' it's just too general to me.**

 **Plus another part of the reason for not updating some of my fanfics minus the writer's block, is my job which takes up most of my day, and makes me extremely exhausted after I am done. Well I think I am done talking, so let's go straight to the start of this story, with the disclaimer.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy this new fanfic, with Zackary Xylax my Saiyandimension Neptunia OC, returning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, all I own is my OC!**

* * *

Zack fell into a bathhouse, with another guy who mistakenly fell in as well, cause of the roof breaking under the pressure of his feet. It wasn't just any bathhouse though, since it was full of naked girls.

What they fell into was a girl's bathhouse. Zack didn't realize that at first, but then his face started to heat up, as he closed his eyes.

"PERVERTS!" One of the girls screamed who was a few feet away from the two boys. She had blonde hair, and red eyes. Both Zack and the white haired boy, were locked up after that incident.

Now they both were, chained in the same cell together.

"Hey who are you? I never seen you here before?" The guy said.

He had white shiny hair, with silver eyes, wearing a handyman's outfit. Zack thought it was nice to see another guy here, even though they were chained up. Who knows? They could become friends.

"Zackary Xylax. Pleased to meet you, erm?" The saiyan asked, still chained up.

"Lux Arcadia, the seventh prince of the old Empire. I just wish we didn't meet like this all chained up." Lux introduced himself, making Zack laugh at his last statement, and Lux laughed a little too.

"Well then, how about I get us out of here?" Zack asked, making Lux look surprised.

"There is no way you can do that." Lux told him.

Zack sighed, "Just watch, and if worse comes to worse we will just act like we are still chained up."

So Lux watched Zack, as he broke his shackles off with just his strength. His eyes widened seeing that.

 _'By just using his strength! How strong is ZACK?'_ Lux thought, completely flabbergasted by what just happened.

Then they both heard two pairs of footsteps coming their way. The saiyan instantly acted like the shackles were still on his wrists, but this time behind him instead of up above him.

"The headmaster would like to see the two of you." The girl with blue hair said.

We were walked out, when Tillfarr as Sharis called her, noticed that Zack's chains were off.

"Wait Sharis, this guy's chains are off!" Tillfarr said, as Sharis came to look and her eyes widened.

"Explain!" Sharis told Zack and Lux.

"Well, I broke out of them with my strength." Zack told them, with a nervous chuckle. The two girls looked at him in utter shock.

"H-how strong are you? Impossible, there is no way you could break those chains!" Sharis said.

"No matter, the headmaster still would like to see these two." Tillfarr said, walking Zack and Lux again towards the headmaster's office.

A lot of the girls here, were spreading rumours about both of them. Mostly about Zack, who has a chiseled body, like a god, that girls have taken notice of, as he passed by. They giggled running off.

Zack started to blush, because of their eye contact on him, and not on Lux. Even though he was an enemy of the women here, they still thought he was hot.

When they got to the headmaster's office, they took Lux out of his shackles, and the headmaster began to speak.

"Welcome to the academy, you two!" The headmaster said to both of them.

"In other words, it was an unfortunate accident for both of you, wasn't it?" She asked, with a smile on her face.

"Uh...yeah…" Both of them said simultaneously

"Onto more important business. Who are you, young man?" The headmaster asked looking at Zack.

"My name is Zackary Xylax, ma'am. I didn't tell my friend Lux here yet who I really am. I am a part of an alien warrior race called the saiyans." Zack explained, making everyone in the room, skeptical, except for the headmaster.

"Wait, is that why you could break those chains?" Lux asked, as Zack nodded looking at him.

"If you don't mind, headmaster, can I give a demonstration of a saiyan's power right here? I promise not to break anything. But you might all want to hold onto something." Zack said.

"Alright, besides I would like to see what you are capable of." The headmaster said.

"Here goes!" Zack started to clench his fists, as a blue aura was emanating from his body as he screamed.

"I-Incredible." Lux said, smiling at his new friend.

Zack stopped charging his blue aura, as everyone looked at him in awe.

"Interesting, but do you have a drag-ride?" The headmaster asked.

 **"Yes he does."** A voice that sounded deep, alerted everyone in the room.

"W-what is that?" Lux asked Zack.

"That my friend Lux, is my sword. It has an all powerful godly dragon sealed inside of it. In fact, he just spoke to the headmaster." Zack explained, again shocking people in the room.

Then a girl ran into the room, along with most of the other girls standing outside of the headmaster's office. She had blonde hair, with red eyes. She was the same girl they saw in the bathhouse.

"Wait a second!" She said.

Both Zack and Lux looked at her.

"I haven't even approved of these two yet!" She stomped her way over to us "Allowing these perverted so called men to work at this school." She was staring at Lux now a few feet away from him.

"Unthinkable!" She said, when both me and Lux recognized her.

"Hey, Miss Lisha, if you get that close, they are both going to knock you over." Tillfarr said, warning her.

"You girls better be careful too." Sharis said.

"This talk is becoming pretty serious." Lux said.

"True. Okay then, I'll leave their punishment to the girls who are victims of this incident, Lisesharte." The headmaster said, making both of our heads turn looking at her.

"Hey that's not fair." Zack said.

"Yeah!" Lux said, agreeing with the saiyan.

Miss Lisha, gained a smirk on her face. Suddenly she pointed a finger at both of them.

"Then fight me, both of you. I will determine whether or not you are worthy of becoming a Drag-Knight of this academy." She said, making Zack's blood pump for a good fight.

"This will be interesting, a 2v1 battle." Sharis said.

"You can surely beat two men." Tillfarr told Miss Lisha.

"Will it really be done that easily?" The headmaster asked

"He won the prize money in the imperial city tournament, and he's still been unmatched. He's also known as "The Weakest Undefeated". Unlike Lux, we don't know much about Zack, except that he is extremely powerful."

Zack looked over to see Lux's face look glum, as he heard that name. He wondered why Lux looked like he hated that name.

"So you're undefeated, even though you're just a pervert?" Lisesharte asked

She walked away from both of them, saying "I don't like either of you."

Lisesharte pulled out her sword, and aimed it at them. "Listen up, Lux Arcadia, and Zackary Xylax. This match will be a 2v1 duel with our machine dragons. If you lose to me, you will both go to jail as criminals. If you win, you will be acquitted and may go to school here. Got it?"

"Tell this to the entire academy. There will be an exhibition match of the princess of the new kingdom doing away with the prince of the old kingdom and an unknown."Lisesharte said, making Zack mad, as she sheathed her sword again.

"Princess of the new kingdom?" Lux asked.

"Lisesharte Atismata. That's my name." She said.

"No way." Lux said, surprised.

"The first queen of the new Atismata kingdom ruined your empire five years ago, and I am the princess of that kingdom. Nice to meet you, former prince." Lisesharte said, before Lux screamed "WHAATTTTT!?"

* * *

 **EX: Okay! So did you like it? Was it bad? Good? Enjoyable? Now I know I am not the best at writing at fanfics, and no one is. That's why I am trying different material, paired with DBZ/DBS and my favorite OC. Remember as people say, practice makes perfect. My writing will only get better, as these fanfics go on. Oh and don't worry for this fanfic, there will be chapters that aren't canon. I might add a few special chapters, if I have some cool ideas.**

 **A/N 1: Now I know that Zack is an OP character, it has been proven time and time again that he is. Since Zack is mostly the protagonist in this story, besides Lux who is the side protagonist. If you are worrying that you won't be seeing Lux fighting, well he will be fighting, but mostly a tag team with Zack, where they fight together. And yes a 2v1 fight is unfair, but I wanted to keep the story close to the anime.**

 ***DBS OST- Next Episode Preview (Universe Survival Arc)***

 **Zack: Hey guys, it's me Zack! Now we have to fight miss princess Lisha over here and the more I talk I can tell she is getting more angry...**

 **Lisesharte: You know I can hear you right!?**

 **Zack: Wait what's going on, why is everyone panicking?**

 **Lux: There's an abyss here!**

 **Zack: Shenron I need your help again, let's use our Drag-Ride!**

 **Next time on Undefeated Saiyan Chronicle:**

 _ **The Fight**_

 **Zack: I call upon the divine dragon, Super Shenron!**


	2. Undefeated Saiyan Chronicle OP 1

**EX: Hello everyone and this is something I normally don't do, because it is just a fanfic, but it easily could be an anime. Anyways, I made an opening for Undefeated Saiyan Chronicle. Enjoy! :)**

 **If you like it, remember to favorite, follow, or leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, all I own is my OC!**

* * *

 **Song: Colors of the Heart, by UVERworld**

 **Undefeated Saiyan Chronicle OP 1**

 ***Theme Starts***

Zack is seen standing on a cliff, looking at the sunrise. When he floats up into the sky, and flies towards the sun.

 **(Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzuresatta)**

The title appears and fades… as the camera goes to Zack standing next to his new friends at the academy.

 **(Kowarete sakendemo keshisarenai kioku to)**

Zack starts to hold his head in pain, remembering Zamasu killing his friends in cold blood.

 **(Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagarekomu)**

Zack screams, turning super saiyan blue, as his friends summon their machine dragons, to fight the thousands of abyss that were coming towards them, with a mysterious hooded person sitting on an abyss watching them.

 **(Mou iro sae mienai ashita he to shizumu)**

Zack flies towards the hooded stranger, killing the abyss in his way.

 **(Wakariaeru hi wo tomedonaku sagashita)**

The camera switches to Lux who is remembering what happened 5 years ago, and sees his half-brother standing nearby, as he disappears from sight.

 **(Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku)**

The camera changes to Celestia, training with Zack who was training his martial arts, and their friends decided to join in.

 **(Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daitemo)**

The mysterious stranger, reveals herself, to be Hayes, commanding the abyss, as she blocks Zack's punch.

 **(If you turn on the lights…)**

She throws Zack back down, when he regains his footing floating 20 feet away from her.

 **(Hikari he terashiteku)**

That's when she shot a finger beam straight through Lux's chest, shocking everyone.

 **("Negai tsudzukeru omoi itsuka irodzuku yo" to)**

In a fit of rage, Krulcifer tried to land a hit on Hayes, but failed, as Hayes punched her machine dragon, making Krulcifer lose control of it.

 **(Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudzukeru hito)**

Zack just stood there motionless, as memories of him and Lux were flooding his mind. All of their good and happy memories.

 **(Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru colors)**

Zack screamed with tears streaming down from his eyes, as a silver light engulfed his body.

 **(Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara)**

Everyone looked at Zack in utter shock, seeing him in his Super Saiyan Silver form, with tears coming down from his eyes. The saiyan charged at Hayes, stopping when they were about to clash fists.

 ***Opening Ends, with Zack clashing fists with Hayes in his Super Saiyan Silver form***

* * *

 **EX: Okay, so was the opening cool or what? I completely thought of this, since I am calling the first arc the "Hayes Arc" This will change after I go through all the episodes, and finish the chapters, with one final one for the arc. Probably about 13 chapters in total for the "Hayes Arc".**

 **A/N 1: Okay so Lux died, sure, but since Zack has god healing abilities, he will be able to bring Lux Arcadia back to life.**

 **A/N 2: The next answer, what is Super Saiyan Silver? Well remember that scan for the upcoming arc of Dragon Ball Super, where Goku has a new form with silver eyes, black spiky hair, and a dark blue aura? That's what Zack will achieve, a big hint is in this opening in how he will get it.**

 **A/N 3: As to how Hayes can shoot finger beams, and things like that, her teacher was Zack's other part, what I mean is that he was the Black character from DBS. For how Black learned the death beam, he learned it from killing Frieza, and taught Hayes how to use his abilities, and learn his fighting style. Don't worry, he won't be around until I feel the need to use Black if the situation.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Chapter 2 will be coming soon, I just wanted to make an opening in the meantime, to get you readers hyped for the arc.**

 **That's it for now, EtherealXareon out!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fight

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 2 of my Undefeated Saiyan Chronicle fanfic! This is the chapter where Zack and Lux fight Lisesharte Atismata! Now a bit of news, I will be making a couple of arcs up, as this fanfic goes on. One I had in mind, is where Black will fight Zack again, but that will be much later, since he is making his plan to destroy all mortals go into motion there, in which he will be making an army to help him, with these new Drag-Rides.**

 **Remember to follow, favorite or leave a review if you like where the story is going!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, all I own is my OC!**

* * *

"Jeez what are you doing here, bro? I'm amazed." His sister asked him.

"Sorry about everything." Lux said, when he noticed Zack wasn't with him.

"Huh? What happened to Zack?" Lux asked, when Zack appeared behind him.

"Right behind you, Lux!" Zack said with two fingers on his forehead.

"GAHHH! Don't scare me like that." Lux said.

"Sorry about that, I was just testing one of my old abilities, Instant Transmission to see if it worked and it does." Zack explained.

"Instant Transmission?" All of us asked.

"Oh yeah, guess I didn't give much of an explanation on what it is did I? Instant Transmission is a skill I learned, that can teleport you anywhere in a short time over long distances. The only thing I need is an energy signature, and your energy signature Lux is big! Not like mine, but big enough to teleport to." Zack said.

"That will be extremely useful." Lux said.

"If you don't believe me, hold on to my shoulder, and I will get us somewhere. For a little test run, so Lux gets used to this." Zack said, putting his two fingers on his forehead again

Lux put his hand on Zack's shoulder, but Zack took his fingers off of his forehead disappointed.

"Wow, your world doesn't have very many people with large energy signatures." Zack said, with a pout.

"Wait our world? What do you mean by that?" Airi asked, interested.

"Well, I forgot to tell Lux this too, but I am from another universe, or world to be exact." Zack said, making them look at him like it was expected.

"I kinda expected that, Zack. Since your strength is otherworldly." Lux told him.

"Seriously? You guys aren't at all shocked that I came from another world!" Zack said looking at them like they were crazy.

"No." They all said at the same time, making Zack fall comically on the floor facefirst.

Lux sat down in front of his sister who was sitting there with her roommate, who was standing next to her. Zack got back up, disappointed with a red floor mark on his forehead, standing next to Lux.

"Anyways you two, you must win against Lisesharte." His sister said.

"Is she strong?" Lux asked.

"Yes. Lisesharte is presently undefeated in this school." Nokuto said.

"I bet not as strong as a saiyan." Zack muttered, so no one could hear him.

"But if she says she can't lose to anyone. It's the same as you, right bro?"

"Right…" Lux said.

 **The battle arena, 3 hours later**

They prepared the barriers, around the arena.

"Then let the Machine Dragon ceremony of the first queen of the new kingdom Miss Lisesharte versus the former seventh prince of the old empire, Lux and Zackary Xylax, now begin!" The announcer said, as we both walked towards each other.

"Wait isn't everyone a bit too free?" Lux asked.

"Meh, what do you mean by that, Lux?" Zack asked, now dressed in his red and black Gi.

"Lux Arcadia, and Zackary Xylax. Why do you think I challenged you both to this fight?" Lisha asked.

"Because I am the prince of the old empire?" Lux said.

"If you win, I'll tell you." Lisha said.

"Both parties, prepare!"

Lux and Lisha prepared both of their Drag-Rides, as Lux looked at Zack.

"Zack why aren't you in your machine dragon?" Lux asked.

"Oh, I will show you why… I don't need a machine dragon, all I need is to transform into a super saiyan. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack's hair went up spiky, with his eyes teal and a golden aura emanating around his body.

"This form gives me 50x more power than my base state. Now I want a really good fight!" Zack yelled, more angry than before, getting into his combat stance.

"The battle will be paused!" Raigree said.

"Headmaster, is this alright with you? He's not using a Drag-Ride." Raigree asked.

"Yes, it is. Besides this is something new I am interested in seeing." Relie, as her name was as the headmaster.

"Resume the battle!" Raigree said, as Lisha went up above both of them, in the sky below the barrier, and started to shoot her gun.

"Let's see if you can both dodge this!" Lisha said, as Zack and Lux maneuvered to dodge the incoming bullets.

When a bullet hit Zack in his face, his head went back.

"Zack no!" Lux said.

His head went forward again, with a serious angry look.

"My turn!" Zack said, as he flew into the arena without any wings whatsoever. The crowd gasped in surprise, seeing this.

"Nice gun, here let's make things even." Zack said, kicking it out of her Drag-Ride's hand, making it fall on the ground.

Then we all heard a whistle, of some kind. The barrier around the arena started to disappear, as the sky turned green.

One big dragon creature, came towards the academy arena, as Zack went back to his base state.

"What is that?" Zack asked both Lux and Lisha.

"That is an abyss…" Airi told him.

"Shenron, looks like I need your help again. How do I summon my Drag-Ride?" Zack asked his sword as he pulled it out.

 **"You need to say 'I call upon the divine dragon, Super Shenron! And then before you transform say 'Let our god energy bring destruction!'"** Shenron told him.

"Will do, understood, old friend." Zack said.

"I call upon the divine dragon, SUPER SHENRON!" Zack said, touching his sword. As a bright golden light went over the saiyan. "Let our god energy bring destruction!" The light faded, making everyone look at his Drag-ride in awe.

The helmet had two red eyes, with a golden metal body, and Zack was holding a sword to the same extent as Excalibur.

"Zackary Xylax, please wait. Reinforcements are coming." Sharis said, on his communication device.

"No. I can defeat this thing in one blow. It might deplete all of my Drag-Ride's energy but it's better than nothing." Zack said, before aiming his open palm at the Abyss.

Lux and Miss Lisha were wondering what he was doing.

"What is Zack doing?" Lux asked.

"Whatever it is, we might as well get out of his line of fire!" Lisha said.

They both stood next to Zack in his Super Shenron Drag-Ride. The Abyss flew towards them at a fast speed.

 **"HAKAI OBLITERATION!"** Zack shouted, trapping the Abyss with a purple orb.

Zack then closed his Drag-Ride's hand to crush the abyss, as it blew away to purple dust. The saiyan was breathing heavily, as his Drag-Ride went away. He kneeled over on the ground, clenching the dirt.

"That took a lot more out of me than I thought." Zack said, barely able to stand up, as Lux and Miss Lisha wrapped his arms around their shoulders for standing support.

 _'Damn it, if only I had a senzu right now, it would be so much easier.'_ Zack said in his head, as his friends helped him walk to the infirmary.

"No way, he took out that abyss in one blow." Airi said, looking at Zack closely.

"Yes, and he used a Drag-Ride that has never been seen before." Nokuto said.

When Lisha also looked over at him, in shock.

 _'Who is he? How was he able to destroy that abyss with one blow?'_ Lisha said to herself in her head, utterly surprised.

 _'Shenron can you start healing my body?'_ Zack asked in his mindspace.

 _ **"Already doing it, Zack! It should take about 20 minutes to fully heal your body.'**_ Shenron told him.

 _"Thank You..."_ Zack told his sword's spirit.

 _ **'There is no need to thank me, after all I have to keep my wielder alive, don't I?'**_ Shenron said, making the saiyan smile.

Zack was now laying in a bed, when he noticed he was wrapped in bandages in some spots. It was already midnight, outside, as the saiyan looked out the window. He noticed Lisesharte sitting there, with her head resting against the wall sleeping.

 _'She was here the whole time!? Why?'_ Zack asked himself, surprised that she was sitting there the whole time waiting for him to wake up.

A couple hours later, when the sun started to rise, she woke up, yawning, seeing the saiyan awake looking outside the window, watching the sun.

"What THE!? WHY are you up!?" Miss Lisha asked him angrily, as the saiyan turned to face her.

"Oh good morning, princess. Well, let's just say you slept all night, and I woke up at midnight beforehand. I didn't want to wake you, since you looked so peaceful." Zack told her, with a smile.

"Well you should have woke me up anyways, you idiot!" She said to the saiyan, bonking him on the head.

"OW! Hey what was that for!?" Zack asked, with a tick mark on his head looking at the girl.

"Fo-You KNOW WHY! But I am glad you are okay..." The last bit she said, was very quiet, as the saiyan noticed the blush on her face.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Zack asked, putting his hand next to his ear to listen to her better.

 _'Oh my god, now I know another tsundere besides Noire. Hahaha!'_ Zack thought in his head.

"I said, I am glad your okay. You worried me and Lux." Miss Lisha said to him clearly now, as students were standing in the doorway, now.

"So does that mean you took care of me while I was asleep?" Zack asked meaning the bandages that was on his abdomen, making her get more flustered.

"W-wha? UGGHHHH! It's not like that or anything! The only reason I did it, is that you defeated that Abyss for us, that's all." Miss Lisha said to the saiyan, as she started to walk away. Zack started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" She asked him, stopping.

"Hahaha! Nothing it's just you remind me of someone that I remember that said a lot of mean stuff to me, but she didn't mean it at all. You are a tsundere, just like her." Zack said to the princess.

"No I am not! Since when did I ever like you, I only met you a few days ago." Miss Lisha started to argue with the saiyan, and Zack went with it.

Little did they both know, someone was watching their disagreement, from far away.

"We will meet, seventh prince, Lux Arcadia, and you as well, Zackary Xylax." Hayes said, running off to meet her master.

* * *

 **EX: So yeah, we leave off with Hayes returning to Black to tell him that Zack is also in this world. Don't worry Zack will fight Black, later on in this series. Now explanation time!**

 **A/N 1: How does Zack have a machine dragon/Drag Ride? Well I thought since this is a story about those, that Zack would need one too, to fit in, but his Drag-Ride is a part of his sword's spirit.**

 **A/N 2: Hakai Obliteration, what's that? That's a skill that Zack's Drag-Ride uses, even though Super Shenron is not a god of destruction. It's basically like Beerus's move where he erases whoever he aims his open palm at, but it is used as a last resort for Zack if he ever needs to use it, in his Drag-Ride, because it drains him of most of his energy.**

 **A/N 3: Lisesharte is arguing with Zack like they are a married couple? Why? Well at first, I thought it was just going to be a bout as friends, but truly Miss Lisha likes the saiyan more than a friend later on. As well as Yoruka, who will embarrass him and Lux to no end, and most likely cause Lisesharte to bring out the true saiyan's weakness, a frying pan, to whack Zack mercilessly.**

 ***DBS OST- Next Episode Preview *Universe Survival Arc***

 **Zack: Hey! It's me Zack! Since I am in a new world, I might as well start training again.**

 **Zack: Wait that energy, i-it can't be.**

 **Lux: What are you talking about Zack?**

 **Zack: How is he alive? I thought I KILLED HIM!**

 **Zack: WHY AM I SO WEAK!?**

 **Next time on Undefeated Saiyan Chronicle:**

 ** _Reunion_**

 **?: "ZACK! STOP!"**

 **Zack: No way, that voice, is that you...**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of my Undefeated Saiyan Chronicle fanfic! Now I completely changed this from what I originally wrote, cause I had more ideas. This is the chapter where, one of Zack's old friends, returns. As well as his rival, Black, which we left off from Hayes watching Zack.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Black is not Goku Black in this series, he is Zackary Black, which is based on my OC, Zackary Xylax.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, or leave a review if you like where the story is going.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/Hyperdimension Neptunia/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, all I own is my OC!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hayes ran towards the abandoned castle, that she and her master have made use of, for their plan to set into motion.

"Master Black!" She yelled, bowing in front of his throne, where he currently was sitting. Her master had his head, standing up by his arm, looking bored sitting on his throne.

"You may speak, Hayes." Black told her, and she stood up.

"I have some bad news. It seems your rival Zack is here." Hayes told Black, as he grimaced hearing that.

"What?" Black asked, as he got pissed, remembering their last battle when Zack won and killed him. But remembered that he couldn't let his anger get the better of him, especially in Zack's stolen body from the future. Black took a deep breath.

"I understand, Hayes, thank you for the information regarding the unexpected arrival of my enemy." Black said, calmly towards his pupil.

"Shouldn't we do something about him though?" Hayes asked her master, as he smiled.

"No, everything is going according to plan. You shall kill the saiyan and his friends at the academy later. Right now, we have other matters to attend to." Black said, getting up from his throne, and they both walked to another room, where several Drag-Rides were being made with a material called _Katchin._

 _'Hope you are ready for me and my army, saiyan. Because I am still alive, and I want my revenge.'_ Black thought, clenching his fist.

 **Meanwhile at the academy…**

Here Zack was wearing the uniform given to him, that was uncomfortable, and a little bit tight on his body.

"Lux, tell me again why I need to wear this thing?" Zack asked, messing with his tie as they both walked towards their first class together.

"It's required, Zack as now we are part of the academy." Lux told the saiyan, as Zack sighed hearing that it's 'required'.

 _'Damn dress code…'_ Zack thought.

As Zack passed by, several girls were talking about him saying stuff like:

"Zack is so handsome! I want to be his girlfriend!" One of them said.

"In your dreams, he is going to be mine!" Another one said, and after all of that, they started to argue, about who likes the saiyan the most.

Zack didn't like all of this attention, in a way he did, but in another way he didn't. His friend Lux unfortunately gets the same kind of attention from the ladies. It's like they all forgot what happened days ago, when Zack arrived.

Both of them walked into the classroom, introducing themselves to the class.

"Um, I'm Lux Arcadia, it's nice to meet you all." Lux introduced himself bowing, and it was Zack's turn now.

"I'm Zackary Xylax, but please call me Zack, hopefully we can all become friends!" Zack said, enthusiastically, with the son grin he learned from Goku and his sons.

The instructor told them to take the last two empty seats. Zack took the seat by Miss Lisha, as she looked away from him with a blush on her face.

 **'** _Tsundere…'_ Zack thought looking at her with a smirk, when he refocused his attention on his friend Lux.

Lux sat next to a girl with pink hair. Zack heard that she was someone that Lux has seen before. Probably a childhood friend, or something. He was right for once. This seemed to interest Zack, he never knew that Lux had a childhood friend, well technically speaking, Zack didn't grow up here, so it's different, because he was transported from the Hyperdimension to this world.

Even though Zack was listening to the instructor, and taking notes on _everything_. He felt like something was wrong. Moreso, Black was dead. The saiyan concentrated on the world around him with his ki sense. When suddenly, he felt two huge power levels far away on an island. His eyes widened in shock, knowing what he sensed as Zack grit his teeth, in frustration.

 _'Damn it! I thought he died! How the hell did Black survive? I know whatever he is planning to do isn't good. But that other energy, I don't know who that is, but it is definitely strong. Black must know I am here by now. Why hasn't he attacked me yet?'_ Zack asked himself, confused.

The saiyan looked down at his paper, seeing the notes he did, from the textbook, as well as from Raigree's lecture. Later, when class ended, Zack needed some time to himself to think about what his next objective is. So he ran towards an open field by the school, turning super saiyan blue.

Zack looked at his open palm, that was generating the blue godly aura.

 _'I know by now that Blue isn't enough, and now that the combination of Blue and kaio-ken isn't enough either, since he is stronger than that form now. I need to become stronger, so I can protect those I care about and love. Unlike last time, where I couldn't protect those I cared about. I will train nonstop until I know I can beat Black.'_ Zack thought, remembering what happened to his old friends back in his old world. They all died. He swore after that, he would protect those he loved most, more better.

Zack has always had the strive to become stronger, and he still does now, since he is not strong enough to beat Black. Something bugged him though.

 _'What was that massive power level I sensed with Black? Is it someone I know? It might be Zamasu, but he's dead too. Even now, I am still too weak to stop them from killing my friends.'_ Zack thought, kneeling on the ground.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Zack screamed punching the dirt, as it became a crater.

He kept on punching that dirt, bringing out his anger. If something happened to the friends, he gained here. He would never forgive himself.

"WHY AM I SO WEAK!?" Zack shouted in the heavens above, charging his blue aura, to new heights.

The saiyan flew at an array of trees destroying them, with his punches, absolutely angry.

 _"ZACK! STOP!"_ A familiar voice shouted to him, concerned.

"No… no way is that you Nepgear?" Zack asked, seeing his girlfriend again.

"Yes, it is me, Zack. Oh goodness, I'm glad your okay." Nepgear told her boyfriend.

Zack started to cry, seeing her once again alive. He didn't know how she was alive, and he didn't care. The saiyan ran towards the girl in his base state now, and hugged her, sobbing.

"I am so glad you are alive. I thought you died." Zack said, with tears still coming down. Nepgear returned the hug, as she kissed him on his forehead.

"Shhh everything will be okay now." Nepgear told him, stroking his black hair.

They stayed like that, for a few hours until they went back to the academy to tell the headmaster that she was going to enroll there as well. Zack knocked on the door to her office.

"Come in!" She chirped happily.

When Zack and Nepgear walked into the room.

"Zack? Who is this girl?" Relie asked the saiyan, as he blushed.

"Well it's a long story, but here's the short version… she's my girlfriend, from the world I came from." Zack explained, as several students were in the doorway already.

"Actually, I am more than his girlf-mmph." Zack stopped her, putting his hand on her mouth, shaking his head no looking at her. She sighed agreeing with her boyfriend again.

So Zack took his hand off of his girlfriend's mouth, laughing nervously.

"Really? Well what would you like to talk about, Zack?" Relie asked, as Zack blushed.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could let Nepgear enroll here at the academy. And don't worry she can sleep with me, I-I guess." Zack said, twiddling his fingers, looking away.

"I approve of her becoming a student here. No test is needed. You are both dismissed." Relie said, as we bowed, walking towards the entrance.

When the students looked at them in shock, they now knew Zack was taken, and they were all jealous of his girlfriend Nepgear. The saiyan and CPU candidate, just laughed nervously walking away from the crowd.

It was getting late, so they both went to bed to think about tomorrow. Only Zack wasn't getting used to her being so close to him again, ever since he saw her die, right in front of him.

 **The next day…**

Zack and Nepgear were woken up by the commotion in Lux's room next to theirs. The saiyan heard Lux screaming. When Zack opened the door, he saw Lux's childhood friend on the bed wearing barely anything to cover her bare skin except a white coat. If he remembered correctly, her name was Philuffy.

"Sorry for interrupting, Lux." Zack said, shutting the door behind him to alert Tillfarr and the others.

"Everyone! There's a problem!" Zack said to Tillfarr, Sharis, and Miss Lisha, as they found Lux in the room with a half naked Philuffy.

The saiyan heard Nepgear come out of their room, in her nightgown, yawning, making him start to worry about what the others will think.

"Hey who are you, and what are you doing in Zack's room?" Sharis asked his girlfriend.

Nepgear looked over to Zack's face and he mouthed 'Don't tell her'.

"Well, I am Zack's girlfriend. I enrolled here just yesterday. My name is Nepgear, nice to meet you!" She said, making Zack shed fake tears.

 _'I am so dead.'_ He thought.

That's when a shiver went down the saiyan's spine, feeling enormous killing intent from a certain blonde haired princess. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Miss Lisha with a creepy smile, red aura, and holding a raised frying pan in her right hand.

"So Zack… Nepgear is your girlfriend right? And right now why is she only wearing a gown and nothing under it?" Miss Lisha asked in a creepily sweet tone, towards him. The princess started to edge closer to him, as he backed away.

"Well, uh…." Zack stopped, feeling scared.

 _'WHY the frying pan of doom? Jeez getting Chi-Chi vibes here!'_ He thought.

"Because I'm his roommate, and we sleep together." Nepgear answered Miss Lisha, when Zack felt her power level shoot up.

 _'Oh god, this is bad. I might as well start running, before I end up getting a large bump on my head. Wait Shenron do you think you could help me?'_ Zack asked his sword.

 _ **'Hmm sorry Zack, no. I think you are going to have to deal with this on your own.'**_ Shenron told him.

 _'Oh come on, I thought we were partners! Shenron?... SHENRON!? Well shit! I'm screwed now.'_ Zack thought, starting to run off the other way from Miss Lisha, as she chased him with the frying pan of doom.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" Miss Lisha shouted, as she chased him.

Nepgear giggled watching them, _'You haven't changed at all, Zack, and I never want you to change.'_ She thought.

Zack decided to hide in one of the classrooms, hiding under one of the desks.

 _'Jeez, she's worse than Beerus! Actually, not really, but she is just as scary as him, if she were a destroyer god. Well at least I am not getting shot at with ki blasts. That's a good thing.'_ Zack thought, before he was whacked several times.

"OW! Ow! Oh come on! Why!?" He shouted.

 **Later…**

Nepgear was now tending to Zack's wounds on his face, neck and head.

"Goodness, she sure whacked you with that frying pan hard." Nepgear noted, making Zack look at her.

"Yeah… ow…" Zack clenched his teeth, as Nepgear tended to another wound.

 **A few miles away from the academy…**

A guy with purple hair, had several Drag-Knights at his disposal, ready to attack the academy, he also had the whistle to summon the abyss.

"It's time…" He said, as he and his army edged closer to the academy.

* * *

 **EX: Okay first off, I made 3 major changes in this chapter. One was where we see Black in an abandoned castle, making his plan to 'destroy all mortals' go into motion. Two, Zack realizes that Black is alive, with his ki sense, and finally Nepgear, Zack's girlfriend from the Hyperdimension, came back to life. The third one, I was not sure about. I was going to go with she is a spirit and could only talk to Zack, but I wanted it to be more of a reunion for them, since Zack saw her die, beforehand.**

 **A/N 1: How did Black survive? I will explain that when the arc goes into motion, because it will make more sense then, otherwise I will make a special chapter, explaining how Black came to the world Zack is in now.**

 **A/N 2: Wait Black is stronger than SSJBK? Yes in this story he is, because of the zenkai boost, with the body he stole.**

 **A/N 3: How is Nepgear there, when she should be in the Hyperdimension? Okay she died, when Black killed her before in the Hyperdimension. As I said, originally I was going to go with, that she was a spirit that Zack could talk to, but I wanted her to come back to life for the story, since she means so much to Zack.**

 ***DBS OST- Next Episode Preview (Universe Survival Arc)***

 **Zack: Hey! It's me Zack! Well it's time to protect the academy.**

 **Lux: Let's go Zack**

 **Zack: Yeah, come on Nepgear!**

 **Nepgear: Right!**

 **Lisha: Help! Guys!**

 **Next time on Undefeated Saiyan Chronicle:**

 _ **Bahamut and Super Saiyan Three**_

 **Zack: I will protect those I love and call my friend, NO MATTER WHAT!**


	5. Update on Story

**Update on Story**

 **EX: Hello everyone, and I am sorry for this not being the next chapter for Undefeated Saiyan Chronicle, but I wanted to explain what has been going on. The reason was I was working on most of my other fanfics, that are my main ones.**

 **Like one for example, Saiyandimension Neptunia, that one I am still writing the Demon Realm arc, that I made. I can't believe how long I haven't updated this story, and for that I apologize. My life has gotten pretty busy, even with writing these chapters for my fanfics that I haven't finished yet.**

 **But I do have some good news, in a couple of weeks from now, I will make the next chapter you are all waiting for, but it will be somewhat different, I plan to fully have Zack obtain Migatte no Gokui (Ultra Instinct), and also mastered Ultra Instinct, like the one we have seen in the preview for episode 129, where he has silver hair. That will be a little bit later though, when he fights Hayes, and Black.**

 **And plus, I am really hoping for a season 2 of Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, because I don't like when stories leave you off with nothing to end the series. It really ticks me off when that happens, to a great show.**

 **Anyways as promised, next chapter will be:**

 _ **Bahamut And Super Saiyan 3! The Powerful Duo!**_


	6. Important Update

**EX: Hello everyone, now Undefeated Saiyan Chronicle is not abandoned, it has just been on a LONG hiatus. Let me explain, I can't really work on more than one fanfic at a time. I have been mostly putting more time into Saiyandimension Neptunia like last time since I finished the lastest arc for it, and now I am working on the Battle of Gods arc for SDN. There have been a fair amount of reviews since the last one, and one I read about almost an hour ago.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Sorry, this isn't another chapter! I truly am, but again I wanted everyone to know what's going on with the story!**

 **Dimiel: The story is interesting, but I'm really disappointed at your power scaling.**

 **Super Shenron is an ultimate wishing dragon that can grant any wishes with no problem or limitation. Not only that, Super Saiyan would be too much of an overkill. Even base Zack should be above planetary and taking on an abyss or a million Drag-riders should be an easy feat.**

 **Hope you are not discourage by this and wish you luck with your stories. Ah, since you created this, I feel really inspired to make one. Well, with proper power scaling and certain version of Goku of course.**

 **My response: I understand, Dimiel. But at the time I created this, I didn't really think about power scaling. Now I will, because that is also important. The next chapter will flow differently than what I last made it to be. I do not and WILL not rewrite the whole story.**

 **Oh really? I inspired you, wow! That is awesome, coming from an author with your calibur. But just to be perfectly honest here, you were one of the authors that inspired ME to make these fanfics but with my own twist and OCs! And I read your stories as well, they are extremely good, way better than mine in some ways (amount of words, etc).**

 **Now back to your comment about Super Shenron, his power isn't exactly all-powerful like his usual dragon like self. He came from my other story Saiyandimension Neptunia (DBZ and Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover). I don't think I explained well enough or maybe I didn't at all. He was sealed inside a sword, and most of his power has diminished. Due to being used by Zack, he has gained more of his normal power back. He still isn't back to his normal self, since he is still SEALED inside the blade.**

 **I am still very unsure on that idea above which I created, but I get what you are saying. I agree that Super Saiyan is overkill as well, because 50x more power than base state.**

 **And thank you Dimiel. I wish you luck in your stories as well!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter of Undefeated Saiyan Chronicle:**

 _ **Bahamut, Zack and Purple Sister! The Powerful Trio!**_


End file.
